Seriously Sirius
by you know who chan
Summary: James Remus Sirius first incounter. James has an odd time beleiving that Sirius' name is, in fact, Sirius. One Shot.


Remus: Hello wonderful readers, the authoress wants me to do the Disclaimer. And for some odd reason, I am. She doesn't own anything, except the plot, the wonderful J K Rowling did it all. She made them all up, even me… That sounds weird saying that.

_**Seriously Sirius **_

James Potter smiled as he waved goodbye one last time to his mother and father. His mother was crying, but he knew she was happy for him. He was on the train to Hogwarts for his first year, he didn't know anyone, but already knew it would be the best years of his life. He was right.

James walked down the corridor; his mom had been fretting over every little thing, making him almost miss the train. He saw a few students that looked his age, about his size, and most were by themselves. Now the older students were always in packs, it was the easiest way to tell them apart from the first years.

James causally looked in a few of the open compartments, most were filled or, like one, had people he didn't want to sit with. For example, one held a blonde haired boy with a snobbish look on his face, and a greasy haired boy. They looked like Slytherins. James Potter didn't like Slytherins. James Potter wasn't going to sit with Slytherins. James Potter would rather sit in the hallway then sit with Slytherins.

James was starting to think that that compartment had been the last one as he neared the end of the hallway; the train was already rolling along by this time. He would hate to actually_ have_ to sit in the hallway. He finally stopped at the very last compartment. Before looking he decided that whoever was in there, he would sit with them, who ever they were. Unless they were fifth year or above, then he would use his Potter charm to get into that one compartment with the really cute redhead.

"uh…" James started as he poked his head inside the open compartment. Inside were a black haired boy and a brown haired boy. They were currently laughing about something, he wondered what. "Can I sit in here?"

"Sure!" The blacked haired one grinned as he spoke.

"Aren't you a little late to be just finding a compartment?" The brown haired boy asked. James thought he sounded Ravenclawish. Being wizard born he already knew all about the four houses. James had already decided that he wanted to be in Gryffindor. He was sure that he was related to Godric Gryffindor somewhere in his family line.

"Yeah, my mom was fussing over me and stuff…" James said sheepishly.

"My mom was a little too happy that I was leaving." The blacked haired one added randomly.

"So," James started to make a conversation as he walked in. "What house are...you... in?" James huffed as he pushed his overly large trunk on the racks.

"We're both first years, "James grinned inwardly at hearing this, "But I think I'm going to be in Hufflepuff" The brown haired boy sighed.

"Slytherin, I bet." The black one said grumpily. James frowned inwardly at this, he didn't like Slytherins. "What 'bout you?"

"No idea," James sat down across from the black haired one, "I want to be in Gryffindor!"

"That would be cool." The other two boys sighed.

"So..." James started, "What are your names?"

" I'm Remus Lupin," The brown haired one said, holding out a friendly hand.

James took it eagerly, "Nice to meet you, Remus"

"What about you?" The other boy asked, James noticed that he didn't seem to want to say his name.

"James Potter at your service!" He flashed a Potter grin. "And you?" He asked the boy.

"I'm Sirius" He said roughly.

"That's nice, what about you name?" James said, not understanding. At this Remus gave a small snort.

"Sirius I my name…"

"Come on, how bad could it be?"

'Sirius' looked at James like he was an idiot. "My name is Sirius, Sirius Black, you dolt!"

"Really?" Remus nodded, "I don't believe you!" James crossed his arms.

"Did you escape stupid town?" 'Sirius' asked.

"No, but your town called, their missing their idiot" James retorted.

"Are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?"

The first insult war between James and Sirius had begun, and Remus was kind of enjoying it.

"Well, they do say opposites attract...so I sincerely hope you meet somebody who is attractive, honest, intelligent, and cultured." James spat back.

"Sure, I'd love to help you out...now, which way did you come in?" 'Sirius' pointed to the door.

"Is your name Maple Syrup? Well, it damn well should be, you sap!"

"You started at the bottom...and it's been downhill ever since!" James stood up, Sirius followed suit. James instantly decided that was a bad idea, this boy easily stood talker then him by a few inches, and he was probably stronger too.

The two boys continued going back and forth for sometime. Remus sat there, watching them. He wanted to stop them, but he also didn't want them to get mad at him, he had enough problems already.

"BLACK!"

"POTTER!" Remus sighed, figuring that they had already run out of insults. After all it had been at least fifteen minutes sense those red heads that were sitting next door had come over and asked them to quiet down, not like the listened.

James flopped back on his seat, Sirius did the same. "Cool name"

"Thanks, uh… nice plain name"

Remus eyed them subspecialty. "Weren't you two just fighting?"

Sirius and James looked at him like he was stupid. "No," Sirius said, "I was just testing him"

"I was testing you!" James said, they both started laughing.

Remus just stared at them "This is going to be a wonderful friendship" Sirius grinned. James grinned back at him.

Remus felt like he was on cloud nine, friendship was the most important word in his young mind, he wasn't even at Hogwarts yet, and he already had friends. Well, he had been to Hogwarts before, but no one needed to know that.

Remus grinned at the two of them. "I do believe so"

"I can't wait for this year to start" James added. The other two boys agreed.

A/N: Please review! I'll give you a Marauder pushy!

Thanks to jessblack and gryffgurl88 for pointing out my spelling errors, I suck at spelling, so thanks you guys!


End file.
